


Waxing and Waning

by georgiamaesixx



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Era, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Struggle, wolf - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamaesixx/pseuds/georgiamaesixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and the others start becoming more caring for Remus during his change nights, but Sirius starts caring for Remus more than the others, and a realisation helps them both find themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tea

Waning and Waxing

Remus chewed his lips so hard that they bled, a tiny bit of skin sticking to the tip of his tongue. His wrists were covered in red graves. Clothes strewn across the creaking wooden beams, he staggered up to a standing position and grabbed his brown and red tartan boxers. He yawned as wide as he could as he climbed into them, shimmying as he brought them up to his waist. He could hear the others running up the stairs and he rushed to grab at his school trousers, only managing to put those on and messily put on his shirt and tie, leaving the top few buttons undone. The bands of red and gold sat on his freshly bruised skin, his fingertips gently tracing a purple spot, and his head span as he applied the tiniest bit of pressure. "Ugh, not again." he grumbled, hair tousled.

"YOU HAD BETTER BE DECENT IN THERE!" James shouted, laughing to himself as he poked his head around the door, his glasses shining. Remus chuckled as they all fell through the door, uniforms on, and James at the front with one of Remus' knitted sweaters in hand. "We thought you might've been cold up here."

Remus extended out his palm and let James shove the warm material into his hand. Sirius pushed past James and waved, it being the first time that they'd visited the shack since they found out about his…condition. And he could still spot the scar that hid itself on the ginger boy's collar, it glistening on his pale skin. Sirius nodded to himself. "You're all bruised, Moony," he mused, "heh, Moony, I like that. How do you like that Remus?."

The boy mumbled from under the jumper he was pulling on. "I guess it could be a lot worse.."

James looked between the two with a smirk. "Well, then I think it's a good nickname for you Remus, nobody will realise what it really means except for us. Now, if we hurry back you'll get back in time for breakfast." Everyone looked around hungrily, Remus fixing his tie and doing up his shoelaces, stumbling on the way out as he reached down to grab his bag strap.

Sirius smiled at him. "You're going to be so far behind on that piece of parchment due in for Potions class." He knew it was the least of Remus' worries at the present time but he knew it would bring some much needed normality to the morning. They were greeted with an icy front as they went into the tunnel. Sirius instinctively brought his arms across his chest, shivering and mumbling under his breath. "I'm surprised you don't freeze your arse off in there."

"I don't realise notice, I guess I just tear the place up and then sleep" Remus replied with a small smile, holding his bag strap. "I'm going to get some food and then spend all day in my personal heaven."

"What? The library?" Sirius smiled and playfully shoved him.

Remus was surprised that Sirius remembered that passing comment. "Yes actually. I need to get that potions homework done otherwise I'll be killed if my mom finds out. They have a habit of ringing her to complain. By this rate I'll never become a prefect."

"If any of us end up actually doing well and not ending up in detention anytime soon, it's you Moony." James looked back at the pair. "You or Peter, but he's too quiet to be a prefect anyway."

Peter only replied with a scowl as they all walked through to the foreboding castle. James double checked to ensure that nobody was by the entrance and they one by one made their way through. Remus walked down first to the Gryffindor dorms and flopped on his bed with a small whine escaping his broken lips, his spine clicking. It was always the most painful the morning after as his muscles readjusted and his bones clicked back into their normal adjustment. James and Peter sat on their beds, Sirius frowning a little. He was concerned for Remus. "Do you want a cup of tea, Remus?" He asked softly, not sure if Moony had already fallen asleep. The boy nodded from his pillow, his hair messy and covering most of his face, so they couldn't see that his eyes were already firmly shut.

Sirius walked through the people heading back from breakfast, feeling as though he wasn't going anywhere in the growing crowd. He huffed and pushed his hair from his face, feeling as though he was on a mission. It was the job of any good friend to be caring. Of course, James and Peter showed it in other ways, in the ways of sky jokes and pranks, but Sirius wanted to show Remus that he wasn't alone through his transformations. He would be the silent watcher. He headed into the grand hall and managed to grab one of the last cups of tea that were being served and added in three heaped teaspoons of sugar in, knowing that's how he first liked it in the morning and hoped Remus would share his philosophy.

Dumbledore tapped the boy on his shoulder from behind, giving Sirius a small shock, him having to try to secure the tea from spilling. "How is he coping?" the old man inquired, having felt responsible for Remus ever since he agreed to let the small, frightened werewolf into studying at Hogwart's. Sirius gave a small smile and nodded.

"He just seems a bit tired, that's all. I'm taking him some tea."

The older wizard smiled at his gesture. "I'm sure he'll really appreciate that. A hug and a cup of tea is the best way to wake up after a troublesome night. And I would know about those nights."

Sirius said goodbye and turned back towards the moving staircases, hopping onto the next one whist trying to keep his balance. He sighed in relief as he realised that he hadn't spilt a single drop. James met him on the stairs, heading to see Lily, as Sirius assumed. He sighed a little and tapped at the porcelain between his hands. Had they left him alone? Sirius shook his head. They wouldn't have left him alone, he mused. He could be injured. He walked up to the painting that adorned the door as the most beautiful lock and said the password, running up the spiral stairs to the sleeping Moony.

"What a surprise, he's asleep." Sirius rolled his eyes, grabbing the nearest piece of parchment. He left him a note, saying that he's going to keep the tea by the fire to keep it warm, and that he hoped he slept well, before leaving it on Remus' pillow. He stroked Moony's cheek a little before pulling away quickly as the scarred boy stirred beneath his touch. Sirius couldn't help but notice how soft his skin was, and thought to himself. Remus stirred under him as if he liked the touch, which made Sirius smile.


	2. Music

Sirius took his jacket from under his bed and pulled it on, the dorm so cold that he could see his breath. He quickly climbed back under his duvet and extra blanket, looking longingly at the cup of tea that was still warm, but knew that Remus needed it. Moony began to wake up, tentatively opening his left eye a little and then his other, yawning wide and sitting up, his shirt haphazardly on and his tie sticking up his face. Sirius nodded to the cup of tea and grabbed his music player, putting it on and sticking on his favourite vinyl. Remus groaned under his breath. “It's too early for music, Sirius.”

“Actually Moony it's 2pm, and you got an extra five hours of sleep to be grateful for. Now you big lump, I brought you some tea so you'll want to drink it before it gets cold.”

Remus reached over and grabbed the handle on the mug, bringing the steaming drink to his lips and wincing at the burn on the chapped skin. Nonetheless, he drank it quickly, enjoying the warm feeling in his tummy. Sirius smiled over at him and chuckled at how much Remus wasn't a morning person, opening the curtains to Remus’ dismay. James had left them in there to sleep, or as he wanted, to try and get them together. Lily had commented about how Sirius cared a lot for Remus, and that it was more than just friendship, and it got James’ mind on a roll. “Sirius? Where is everyone?”

Sirius gulped a little. “Lessons, I think. The teacher isn't impressed with you so I thought it would be best if we avoided him.” He chuckled to himself, liking the idea of spending a whole day in bed, and a whole day to spend with Moony. “James and I were talking and we want to learn to be like you, well, an animagus. That way we can help you when you're in wolf form. Plus it would be very badass.”

Remus wanted to protest, insisting that he didn't need help, but nodded in agreement and stretched his arms out. “You don't get to choose your animal form though, for all we know you could turn into a fluffy little Pomeranian.”

Both boys chuckled, Remus having had lots of books on pets and especially dogs in his family home. He’d always begged his mother for a dog but then she thought that his monthly changes would not be the best with another animal around that the wolf would see as an intruder. She tried not to ‘bubble wrap’ him, but he was still her son, and she blamed herself for his condition. He would sit up at night and hear her crying to his father about how she wanted him to have a normal upbringing. Sirius’ voice gently brought him out of his bad thoughts. “And? Don't deny that I wouldn't be adorable.”

He grumbled, a gentle flush covering his cheeks as he stood up. He couldn't deny it, he was cute anyway. Though in Remus’ mind, he had banished all thoughts like that, blaming it on his uneasy hormones. Best friends can get like that sometimes, he shrugged it off. “You'd end up being a scary dog. Protective but still wanting to be petted.” Remus grinned, changing into a clean school shirt.

Sirius grinned. “And I doubt that you'll want to pet me, Moony. I'll be lucky to get out of the shack with my head still attached.”

With a groan, Remus smacked his knee straight into the end of his bed for the second time that week. He held his knee and sat down, hair matted and messy from sleeping and sat on the edge of his blanket. Sirius frowned a little and walked over, pulling Moony’s hand from the injury. Remus hissed and tried to insist that it was fine. Sirius was having none of his rubbish. He picked Remus’ hand up, taking a look at the grazed skin and soon to appear bruise, tutting. “You're going to end up so bruised and scarred they'll write a fantasy story about you as ‘the strange spotted man’.”

“Let me know when it's in the library and I'll check it out.” Remus playfully shoved Sirius’ arm. “What was that music you were playing anyway?”

“Just a new album that the Potters’ got for me, they knew I was saving for it.” He smiled, their family having been a lot more accommodating and chilled out than his own excuse for a family, James being more like his brother nowadays. They had brotherly chats, including who each other liked, and it had wondered onto a new topic the latest time: Remus. Sirius had brushed it off as just being overly caring, but James’ comments had made him wonder to himself. He knew he wasn't normal, well, he never really wanted anything like what James wanted in the lady department. Though what was really up with him he did not know yet. 

“Nice. I've always preferred reading but you'll have to show me some more music sometime. Now hurry because I'm really hungry.” Remus nodded to the door, grabbing his bag. He rushed out and grabbed Sirius by the wrist, the hunger almost calling to him. Sirius gulped down at Remus’ grip, it not too hard but definitely there. Before he could dwell on it though he was already out of the dorms with a flash.


	3. Chest Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I am writing this. Get some tissues at the ready.

Remus laid in his bed, feeling satisfied with himself, drumming his fingers on his plump and full stomach. It hurled a little under his touch which made him laugh. “I literally have a food baby.” He mused, looking over at Sirius’ bed. It was always so messy and it was the opposite of his own. Remus always made sure to bring the duvet up to the pillow and straighten it out, no matter how late he was for Divination. He would plump the pillow and be yawning all the way through his morning routine, but in his mind it was worth it. It plagued on his mind. Sirius’ bed was the stuff of his nightmares. He wriggled a little and brought himself to a sitting position over the side of his bed and stood up, his odd socks feeling soft on the floor of the dorm. He tossed one of his duty jumpers into his trunk, excited for the holidays when he could see his mum again. Walking over to Sirius’ bed, he began to make it more presentable. Grumbling, albeit, as he did it.

Sirius on the other hand was having an emotional crisis. He was pacing back and forth in Lily’s dorm, having a heart to heart with his best friend that was a woman. He was always careful to use that term, particularly around James. “Sirius please just sit down, you're stressing me and you haven't explained yourself yet.” Lily chuckled awkwardly, tying her hair back as Sirius sat beside her. He took a deep breath.

“You know when you get like, a knotting feeling in your stomach? When you feel so nervous you feel like you've got the taste of a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott’s bean in your mouth?” He cracked his knuckles and gulped, his shaggy black hair laying at his shoulders. A flush took a hold of his cheeks. Lily pursed her lips a little at imagining that taste, James had a habit of giving her his packet ends and they were always the worst ones. 

“Yeah, I actually do.” She nodded reassuringly, taking a look at Sirius. “That's the feeling I get when James flirts, or is being actually adorable, or buys me chocolates.”

"So I've got butterflies?” Sirius nodded,, having had a gut feeling about that all along. “What you're saying Lily, is that I have an admiration in someone that extends friendship?” He added, chewing on his bottom lip. Lily playfully shoved his shoulder. She loved the way he worded things.

She answered him with a simple nod. “You've got a crush on someone. And you're not keeping it very secret.” She wiggled her eyebrows, poking him in the chest. “And before you ask, I know. I've known all along.” Even though it took a weight off of sirius’ chest, he wasn't sure if he even knew himself yet. Maybe he really was gay, and that it was Remus, his own best friend, that was evoking these feelings within him. It made him tear up, and he was truly overwhelmed. He threw his arms around Lily and held her tightly. 

“What will the others say? They'll make fun of me.” He asked worriedly, he knew how his friends could find the smallest thing in someone else and expand it until it was joke worthy. The girl frowned and patted his back, taking her time until he was ready to pull himself away.

“I know James very well. He's your brother, Sirius. You're so close you may as well be family. He’ll support you through anything as he always has done and you have for him. Peter will be perfectly fine. I've never heard him protest anything in the past anyway.” She smiled sweetly, Sirius looking at her as he returned to his hunched over, sat apart position. 

“I guess so.” He nodded meekly, looking down at his hands. He brought one up and brushed his hair away from his face, holding it there, pausing in thought. “But what would you do, if you thought you liked someone but you didn't know if they liked you back? Or if they were even gay for that matter?”

Lily tapped her lips. “I suppose you have to try and find someone else, to make the other person jealous, or just try and find out for yourself.”

Sirius took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know someone who I think is out. He's a Ravenclaw. I'll ask him.” He grabbed the bag he had brought with him and ran out, his heart practically in his mouth as he trundled down one of the castle’s many winding corridors and finding himself at the bottom of the tight spiral staircase that just screamed Ravenclaw. The blue and bronze almost made him feel as though he was a student of that house himself. Charles was leant up against a stained glass window and locked eyes with the Gryffindor student.

The Ravenclaw looked astute, with sunken in cheekbones. He was pale, and his collarbones seemed to stick out from his loosened tie, a bruise on his left side, just below the soft whiteness of his shirt. His eyes were blue but were the colour of deep sapphire. His blond hair was short but perfectly combed back into a sleek style, with a single strand cascading between his eyes. “You must be lost.” He said towards Sirius, who walked over nervously, his Gryffindor tie the subject of the taller boy’s gaze.

"Actually, I came with a question that I think you may be able to answer for me.” He asked nervously, taking a step towards Charles. He knew that Charles was a high class student, from a wealthy family, almost akin to the Malfoy’s. Thought he did recall a dispute with the two families over the treatment of non-magical born students. “I-I was wondering, if you knew if Remus Lupin was gay.”

Charles held back a laugh and leant against the window ledge, the grey mottled stone adding to how he seemed to glow in an ethereal and eerie way. “Why would I care? I think he is, but I'm guessing you're gay too.” The student pulled Sirius towards him by the tie. Sirius hesitantly nodded and gulped. He only ever felt vulnerable in front of Moony’s wolf form. He felt the cold breath hit his cheek. 

“I might be, actually.” Sirius answered, trying to sound confident but his voice fluttering. This made the other student smirk and pull Sirius closer, who protested and pushed against his bony chest. “But I'm off the menu.”

The taller boy shrugged and pulled Sirius up to his face and pressed his sallow lips to Sirius’ plump and firm ones. He could feel his struggle. And all that Remus could see, as he was just going to return some books to the library, was Sirius kissing another student. Moony felt his chest tighten, and he ran off promptly as Sirius managed to pull himself away, only just seeing him run off. “WAIT!” He yelled, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

Sirius broke into a sprint, feeling his face become wet from tears and his eyes began to sting. He followed Remus at the fastest pace he could keep up. He wasn't letting him think he was seeing something consensual, or let him think he was with someone else. Charles chuckled. “Go run after lover boy!”

Remus slammed the door of their dorm in Sirius’ face and threw his books down onto his bed, not caring how messy it made his sheets. It was the least of his worries. He didn't know why it made him feel so worthless, and why the dreadful feeling had consumed him, but he felt angry and sad and used all at the same time. Sirius forced his way into the room and furiously wiped at his cheeks, his face pained and broken. “He forced me into kissing him, I-I just went to ask him if…if you…”

“Don't bring me into this!” Remus shouted, slumping onto his bed and hugging one of his knees up to his chest. It was a stature he found himself in frequently when he just wanted to be alone, when he wanted his world to collapse in on itself. Sirius sat in front of him and grabbed Remus’ hands, bringing them away from his face. “Why do you even care how I feel?” He added, still having his voice raised above an acceptable inside volume. 

“Because…because I like you.”

And with that, their world truly shattered around them.


	4. Leather

Remus had never felt such a barrage of emotion; he felt swarmed, his ears were buzzing and he felt faint. He was confused, and angry, and wanted to cry all at the same time. Why was Sirius saying this now? In the middle of an argument? He held his head in his hands and pulled at his tousled locks, scrunching up his eyes. Sirius looked at him concerned as his mouth went dry. He had really angered him. Well, at least he thought he had. “I…” Sirius looked at Remus, who shushed him. He took to his feet and wobbled a bit, looking up at the boy who had broken him emotionally. Sirius gulped and prepared himself for what was going to happen. 

“Don't talk.” Remus managed to say, grabbing his bag from the chest of drawers between their beds. He rummaged around in the bag before putting it back, finding it empty. He emptied drawer by drawer of his own clothes until he found a large, unopened chocolate bar. Grabbing it, he flopped on his bed and carefully unpeeled the label, ripping the foil open cleanly even though he was shaking. He ate chunk by chunk, and Sirius sat at the foot of his bed, moving his hand to Remus’ leg. “Don't touch me.” He stated firmly, moving away from Black’s touch.

"Remus I didn't mean for it to come out like this. I-I…oh for god’s sake.” Sirius grumbled as Remus turned his head away, still scoffing at the chocolate. He always did this during a fight. “Fine, two can play at that game.” Sirius added, moving over to his own bed and taking an equally grumpy flop onto the duvet, grabbing at his music player on the side. He put his headphones on and turned the music up to full, drowning out Remus and drowning out his internal demons that were screeching within him. Rock music filled his ears and Sirius felt himself regress into it. It was his barrier to the world, and his barrier to Remus.

Moony looked over at Sirius, gulping down his last sweet mouthful of milk chocolate. He scrunched up the wrapper quietly and threw it into his bin pile, deciding he would dispose of it at a later time. He felt bad, he was just shocked and not really angry, and he felt his chest tighten as Sirius turned his back towards him. All he wanted to do was stroke the leather jacket. He wanted to just take Sirius into his arms and ask him the questions that were aching on his lips. But he knew that Sirius could be grumpy with the best of them. Instead, he shuffled under the duvet and grabbed the nearest book.

“You don't even care about me, let alone more than friends.” Sirius mumbled, forgetting that Moony was within earshot. Remus grumbled and threw the duvet off as quickly as he could, storming over to Sirius’ bed. He shook his shoulder, his fingertips gentle on the leather that he wore as his coat of armour. The one piece of clothing that could hide his true feelings. Sirius wiped his eyes as subtly as he could before looking up at Remus, gulping a little. He slowly pulled his headphones off. “Y-you heard that, didn't you?”

Remus rolled his eyes and motioned for Sirius to move over so he would have enough room to lay down, and this wasn't a lot. Remus was lanky and could fit into the smallest of places and feel comfortable. “I did, and it's a lie, and you know that.” He said defeated, pulling Sirius into a tight hug, his hand running through the black curls that greeted him. Sirius mumbled under his breath, not wanting to fight.

“But you looked like you wanted to punch me when I told you that I…that I…yeah. You know.” Sirius mumbled into Remus’ chest, wanting the world to melt away before him. “I went to talk to Lily and I explained that recently I'd been getting this weird feeling. It was a feeling that made me feel ill. And she said it's because I liked someone, a-and that someone was you all along.”

“So you're gay then?” Remus inquired, still having his fingers in Sirius’ hair. Sirius noticed how Remus’ voice shook as that sentence escaped those chapped lips, that he went almost silent and the words were like a whisper. Sirius shrugged and sat up a little. 

“I honestly don't know. Probably. I'm not going to label it just yet.” Sirius replied, trying to act confident to hide his personal conflict. “Why does it even matter? You're as straight as James, and he makes it very clear and out there.”

“I never commented on that, actually. I thought you knew that.” Remus frowned, pulling away into an upright position. His tone had changed into a more concerned tone, more concerned that his best friend had not even remembered their conversations. “Nobody ever bothered to ask, and so I never made it public.”

“But I swear you liked that girl.” Sirius mused aloud, trying to rack his brain for her name, but he had purposely forgotten it. Things were almost falling into place, he had been jealous, and it was only clear to him now he had put himself on the path of discovering more about himself.

“And?” Remus raised his eyebrow. “That doesn't stop me from liking men as well.”

“I just assumed you were going to say you were gay.” Sirius replied, messing with a loose piece of yarn coming from Remus’ arm. He twirled it between his fingertips, knowing that his mother had made it for him. Moony pulled away and grumbled to himself. “You don't have to hide it from me. I've pretty much laid myself bare over the last few days.”

“I can't deal with this right now.” Remus replied, going to stand up. “You'll get over this little crush, I'm guessing, that you have on me.” It hurt his throat to say that, but Remus didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't be blamed. At least he believed that himself. “Just leave me to it for a few days.” 

Sirius noticed his anger bubble up again, and stood up as well, grabbing Remus’ hand. Remus tried to pull away and growled under his breath. But Sirius knew how to calm him down, or possibly anger him more, but it was worth the risk right now. He pulled him into a deep kiss, hands on either side of Moony’s face. He felt Remus relax, but felt his lips shaking. Remus pulled away and held his chest. “We’ll just see what happens.”


	5. Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a solid year to update (I have been direly busy and lost my muse) but I'm back! Sorry about the short chapter - Georgia

Remus found himself sitting in one of the indented stained glass windows on the staircase, reading. He was doing some research into his condition. Well, he was shutting himself off, trying to keep himself busy. He hadn't spoken to Sirius at all in almost two weeks and it pained him to see him, to see how Sirius had also shut himself off. His fingertips skimmed over the diagrams of wolves, over the diagrams of the moon and felt a pain shoot through his temple, wanting to break out, wanting to rip him from his last remaining strands of sanity. And without Sirius he was going insane as each hour passed by. Each painful, breaking minute. It was almost as if Remus could hear him singing to himself as he looked through the window, not realising that Sirius was stood behind him. "Okay, you win. You can go the longest without speaking to me. But it hurts not to talk to you, Remus. Moony-"

Tears began to sting in Remus' eyes. He took a deep breath and shut the book in his hands and held the book to his chest, nails digging into the covers. "Sirius I'm so sorry." Remus whispered to himself, finding it hard to apologise for his stubborn reaction. He had locked himself in his own personal cage of emotion and he didn't want Sirius to bear witness. His change in the time since he had stopped speaking to Sirius was one of the scariest times he had faced in a long while, and it had awoken a feeling within him that he thought he would never have. He needed Sirius there, and in more ways than a close friend. "I should've spoken to you about it."

"Stop grovelling, Moony. I brought you a little make up gift, and I know it's not a lot but this new album came out and so I only had a little money left over and may, or may not, have stolen this from Honeydukes." Sirius smiled, the statement finally getting Remus to lift his head and make eye contact. God, his eyes. Sirius had missed them. Akin to Remus' broken couple of weeks, Sirius had tried to find himself and look deep into his own feelings. He had had some harsh letters from home (complete with a nice disownment at the end in response to his moving to James') and he knew that if he had told his family about this new venture into his life, this finding of himself, it would make relations even more sour. He couldn't exactly say he was in love with his best friend. Sirius produced a huge chocolate bar from inside his jacket and handed it to Remus, then knelt down and squished in beside him on the window ledge. "I don't know what flavour it is but bear with me."

Remus appreciated his gift so much, and found himself almost burying his head into Sirius' chest before having a very small cry to himself. "Thank you, I don't deserve it." 

"You know you do. I was a bit out there with how I decided to tell you because I just had to get it out before I had a breakdown." Sirius reassured the younger boy, brushing his hair through his fingers. It was during a lesson time so nobody was musing around the corridors and it put them both at ease. "Though, if you've had a think...my feelings haven't changed, Moony."

That nickname had begun to stick for Remus, and he wasn't averse to it now, not when he said it. It held some protection there. It made him feel like the wolf wasn't a burden on his friends, and that it was just another part of himself that he shouldn't be running from. Dumbledore himself had vouched that Remus was a wanted part of the school. "I like you too, Sirius, I'm just scared of..."

"What James will say?" Sirius cut Remus off, already knowing the end of the sentence because he himself had some worried thoughts on the matter. "Honestly, I've been worried about that too. I reckon he'll have to get used to it, if 'it' becomes anything official. But in all honesty I think he'll be fine as long as we're happy." His voice was soft and always held such confidence. He knew he wanted to be with Remus, be with him not just as that other friend. He wanted to make sure the boy who was sat by him was always happy and cared for. "What do you want to come of this?"

"I think I want what you want." Remus replied with the ever so small hint of a smile, holding Sirius' hand. He brought himself back up to eye level with the older boy, his hand slightly shaking in a mix of anticipation and fear, and gently kissed him. Sirius was more relieved than he could've even imagined. The kiss seemed to go on for ages, and Sirius broke away as he heard a familiar voice. Shit.

"Hi James."

 


End file.
